A Fatal Error
by Nevrantwen
Summary: Minority Report/Star Wars crossover. Jocelyn is an agent in trouble and Jedi Master Luke Skywalker holds the key to her problems.


Author's Note: This was just a "for fun" story without any real plans or a solid plot, but I had just seen the movie "Minority Report" and got the strangest idea stuck in my mind to do a crossover fic with Star Wars. anyway, I hope you enjoy it!  
  
  
  
"Jocelyn?"  
  
"Open your eyes Jocelyn."  
  
The pounding in my head was the first giveaway that something was terribly wrong, and that the world around me was not quite the same as I had remembered leaving it. but then again, I didn't really remember leaving it in the first place.  
  
"Jocelyn, look at me."  
  
The voice was as persistent as the pounding headache, and I tried to get my foggy brain to work, succeeding only in a painful hiss of breath accompanied by a small movement of my hand.  
  
"Good," the voice praised. "Now open your eyes."  
  
With much effort I commanded my eyes to open, and felt my eyelashes fluttering rapidly in an attempt to follow my orders. Bright light flooded my vision and I slammed into action quite suddenly, grabbing the man in front of me by the dark black collar of his shirt and breathing unevenly as I tried to fight against the flood of nausea coursing through my body.  
  
"Shh." The voice was soothing, and I looked up in surprise to find that its owner was none other than the famed Jedi Master, Luke Skywalker. I watched dazedly as he placed a gentle hand on the side of my cheek and then moved it up to brush my long, thick auburn hair back from my forehead. "Just lie still for a few moments. Everything is all right."  
  
Shaking my head slightly, I withdrew my hand from his collar and looked around, taking everything in with the accurateness of a master detective, but the panicked confusion of an amnesiac. I rocked slightly backwards as details came rushing to my already flooded mind, and felt the Jedi Master shift on his knees so that he was supporting my shoulders from behind. "Easy, easy." He said softly, but I wasn't listening.  
  
"Oh. Oh no! No! Tell me he didn't get away!" I struggled drunkenly in Skywalker's arms and tried to get back on my feet without much success. "Please, sir, let go!" I begged, but he only tightened his grip. "I have to get him! I have to-"  
  
"Stop." The Jedi commanded softly, and my words trailed off as my vision started to glaze over once again from the over-exertion in my weakened state. "You have to rest, Jocelyn. You're no good to anyone in this state."  
  
I stopped struggling and looked up into the Master's face in sudden curiosity. "How do you know me?"  
  
The Jedi chuckled lightly and gave me a soft smile. "I know a lot about you Jocelyn. You've quite a talent. you're the best detective Coruscant has seen in a decade. You don't think that's all due to luck, I hope.  
  
"No." I said, my voice sounding gruff and dry to my ears. I cleared my throat several times and tried again. "No, I don't. But I'm afraid you'll have to be a bit more specific. I'm not quite at my full capacity right now sir, and to be frank, I'm having a hard time piecing things together." I grimaced slightly as I pulled away from the Jedi's grip and hauled myself to my feet, where I wobbled unsteadily until he placed a firm hand under my elbow and began to lead me towards a black car parked just meters away.  
  
"I can imagine. There's no need to worry about that now, anyway. everything will be explained in time. Just breathe, and let me help you. I'm going to take you someplace where you can rest."  
  
I shook my head in protest, though I knew that any attempt to pull away and try to walk upright on my own would be impossible. "No- no, that won't be necessary, thank you. I need to report in at headquarters. I'll be all right, sir. Thank you for-"  
  
"Jocelyn." The Jedi Master cut my words off with an upraised hand. "What happened to you before you blacked out?"  
  
As the Jedi patiently observed me, I felt my heartbeat quicken. I truly couldn't remember any details of my obvious struggle. In fact -and my breath hitched as I realized it- I could only remember desperately chasing a man to take into headquarters, but his name was gone from my memory, as was the knowledge of his crimes. Quickly, I tried to cover my sudden panic and observed the small patch of grass where I had awoken moments before, my mind working at a break-neck speed.  
  
"Well, seeing as how the grass is evenly indented in several places, widely scattered, there was obviously a fight between three people, possibly four if one of the members followed in the footsteps of the others and didn't tread too heavily on the ground. There's a single tree overhead, meaning that the shade could have blocked the sun, giving the attackers a better view for any kind of target aiming. There's little chance of picking up fingerprints or DNA scans, of course, as you can tell by the treading in the ground that nothing substantial in the area has been touched directly with skin."  
  
I prepared to go on, but the Jedi Master raised his hand once more to quiet me, with a slight smile on his face. "Not what I was asking, detective, and you know it."  
  
I hesitated for a moment, and then turned to face him. "Yes, I know what you were asking." I said, softly. "And I know that you already understand what has happened to me, though I haven't fully grasped all of the details myself. I won't deny your help, Master Jedi. I'm currently facing a surprisingly small amount of alternative options."  
  
Luke Skywalker laughed lightly at that and opened the door to the black vehicle, which we had reached at last despite my staggering footsteps. Carefully he situated me in the back seat and then climbed in next to me on the opposite side. After a short, whispered word to the driver, we were on our way.  
  
"Why are you here in the first place, Master Skywalker?" I asked, leaning heavily on the seat behind me. I had long since checked myself for broken bones, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something in my body was very wrong. My forehead was dotted with sweat and my heart seemed to be skipping beats in time with my labored breathing. Silently I cleared my throat and concentrated on the conversation at hand.  
  
"I saw that you were in trouble and I wanted to make sure that you were all right."  
  
I couldn't help but narrow my eyes at this. "With all due respect sir, that's a downright lie."  
  
For a brief moment, an expression of disbelief flickered on the Jedi's face, but it was replaced in an instant by an appreciative smile. "You're right."  
  
I waited several moments for an explanation, but received none. My mind was spinning from more than just lack of understanding I was sure, but I ignored it for the time being. "I see. Well, you can dodge my questions all you want, but there is one thing I'm extremely curious about, and I feel that you must know the answer to it. If this is the case, I beg you share your information."  
  
The Jedi Master looked at me with a raised eyebrow, though I noticed that he seemed more to be looking through me than at me. "Yes?"  
  
"Why has no one from my own team come to check on me? They know where I am, which means that they know what has happened. Why is my director not here? Do you have an answer for that?"  
  
For the first time since I had awoken, I saw an immense change of emotion come over the Jedi, and the naked truth was written on his face for an instant before he covered it. "Yes." He said, solemnly. "I have an answer for that, Jocelyn. That answer is why I'm here, and it is why your director and teammates are not. But please put it out of your mind for a short while. It's not safe to talk right now."  
  
I closed my eyes in frustration, and pondered for a moment on whether or not I should disclose a rather important piece of information. What if the Jedi Master really did have some groundbreaking information for me, and me alone? I didn't know everything about the Jedi, but I did know that they were, of all the people in the galaxy, least likely to ever tell a lie. And I couldn't deny that I had my own mixed feelings about my team as of late. Too many weird things had been happening. Weird, unexplainable things.  
  
"Sir, do you have a datapad handy?" I asked.  
  
"No need." Luke said, and I looked up at him in confusion.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Don't bother telling me about the implanted tracking device on the back of your neck. It's gone."  
  
"Gone?"  
  
"Gone."  
  
"How did you-"  
  
A hint of a boyish grin tugged at the corners of the Jedi's mouth. "I will explain everything, detective. All in good time. But please, Jocelyn, try and relax. You're only aggravating the remaining poison in your body."  
  
My eyes widened briefly at that last comment, but I said nothing. Too many things were happening, and far too quickly. Weird, unexplainable things. 


End file.
